Observations
by curtisizumi
Summary: Amy Farrah Fowler was different. They weren't sure if it was a good or bad different, but yes, she was unique in her own odd way. The group's first impressions of Amy. — Amy, Penny, Sheldon, etc.


**author's note: **_Plot bunny, you little devil, you. I'm extremely tired and wrote this in a flash so please excuse any grammatical mistakes, ahaha. Unbeta'd._

* * *

><p><strong>Observations<strong>

**01: **_Penny._

Penny's not that sure what to think of Amy Farrah Fowler when she first meets the girl. She's obnoxious sure, and a little bit _too _honest, and _wow, _is she smart. And—get this—Sheldon _likes _Amy. Mutually. They even made calculations about her sex life together!

_What the hell?_

She spent her _ass _off trying to get Dr. Whack-A-Doodle to actually acknowledge her intelligence. Yeah, sure, she can be a little "air-headed" and slightly lacking in the knowledge of Spock and Doctor Who, but hey, she has gotten _way _better at those kinds of conversations. It took nearly a year and half to get Sheldon to be her friend.

It took Amy only a span of a few months.

Amy's got the brains, the knowledge, the job.

Penny's not really sure what to think of her but _hell, _is she jealous.

**02: **_Sheldon._

He will never admit it, but he thinks it to be, to some extent, fortunate that Wolowitz and Koothrapali set up him up for that fake dating service. Amy Farrah Fowler is an interesting female; he hasn't met such a woman since Penny. They are, as his mother would say, "kindred spirits."

She is not as intelligent as him nor as free-spirited. However he will concede that Amy Farrah Fowler is smarter than Leonard, Koothrapali, and Wolowitz will ever be (even if she disagrees that neurobiology is superior to physics; that is irrelevant). She even made a noise of laughter when he made a joke about how many lives a radioactive cat has.

No one's ever laughed at his jokes—at least genuinely_._

Kindred spirits indeed.

**03: **_Leonard._

Amy Farrah Fowler is very forward with what she thinks of people. _In a world ruled by a giant beaver, mankind builds many dams to please the beaver overlord. The low lying city of Copenhagen is flooded, thousands die; devastated, the Danes never invent their namesake pastry. How does one miss that? _How indeed. She is judgemental and sanctimonious, and holy crap on a cracker is she a bit egotistical.

But there's something beneath those layers of wool clothing and framed glasses. He sees it at the wedding they attented together. There's a lurking lonely feeling that envelops poor Amy, a desperate wanting dancing in the depths of those green-blue eyes. It scares and amazes Leonard at the same time.

That used to be him (_or still _is_)._

**04: **_Howard._

Amy is a sort of a female Sheldon to Howard.

They have the same attitude, same interests, and even the same tone of voice. Frankly, it scares the hell out him. Dealing with one Sheldon is enough but _this_? What the frak?

Complete and utter _madness._

He still can't believe Raj and him signed Sheldon up for that dating service. He supposes he should be "happy" for his _dear old friend._

Whenever this thought comes to mind, Howard simply laughs it off anyways.

**05: **_Raj._

Amy is a weird addition to the group. It's a bit of an unbalance, even more trippy than the time Bernadette joined their little group.

He'll concede that she is fairly pretty (not out loud of course) and that Sheldon seems more happier. Of course, Sheldon is also a bigger Dickensian as well. Happier doesn't neccessarily mean more bearable.

Raj has come to terms that he actually enjoys Sheldon's company, no matter how odd it is (he considered checking into a mental hospital at this revelation). Dr. Cooper's his boss after all.

As weird as it is, a happy Sheldon is a happy day at work. And now that Amy is around, that is every day.

**06: **_Bernadette._

Bernadette is very sympathetic towards Amy. She's just a _tad _bit creepy and definitely showing signs of lesbianism, but Amy is in fact very nice company. Bernadette can talk science with her when Penny cannot, and even though the neurobiologist belittles her work at times, Bernadette finds that she_likes _talking with Amy.

She reminds her of her little sister, dear old petite Brookie, whose hair had been cut off her first day of kindergarten. She remembers smoothing and brushing the remains of Brookie's hair, wiping away her tears with Kleenex tissues. Brookie was crying and sobbing, wondering why those little toddlers would be so mean towards her.

Amy is more reserved about those kinds of feelings of course; but Bernadette can still see it.

It saddens Bernadette that it's even there.

**07: **_Penny._

Penny's exactly sure of what to think of Amy Farrah Fowler after she first meets the girl. Yes, she's obnoxious and particulary _honest_ in some areas; and damn, is she smart. And yep, Sheldon has taken a liking to her. Amy is Sheldon's platonic "girlfriend."

But Amy is also Penny's best friend.

The friendship may have been one-sided at first but Penny has come to the realization that she actually _likes _having a best friend, and more specifically, a best friend that is Amy Farrah Fowler. They trash-talk Priya, they go clubbing together, they confide in one another, they get drunk together ...

Amy is brilliant, generous, trustworthy, a good confidant, knowledgable, and every other thing Penny wishes she was.

But's she not jealous anymore (she can't believe she was jealous over_ Sheldon _for God's sakes!)Because no matter how fucked up the friendship is, that's simply not what Besties do.

**END.**

* * *

><p><em>Did I really just do this?<em>

**edits:**

**4.8.12 **- Changed the format up a bit and revised a few sentences, but nothing too noticeable. Thanks to all the reviewed so far, especially the person that reviewed **3 **times :D.


End file.
